


You See What I Have to Work With

by zcinmalik



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Pining, Romance, Seduction, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zcinmalik/pseuds/zcinmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally Malik is the Slayer, Boston's fearless defender against all things supernatural. She and her best friend Josh have started their senior year with the hope that it will be a normal one, but a plot by the vampire leader Bishop and the emergence of Aidan Waite, a vampire with mysterious motives and unknown loyalties, threaten to upend their lives and reveal the secrets that Sally and Josh are struggling to maintain. </p><p>[Fusion of Being Human US with the Buffyverse, featuring Buffy!Sally, Xander/Willow!Josh, and Angel/Spike!Aidan. Tags to be updated as needed when new chapters are added.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You See What I Have to Work With

Inevitably, Sally was wearing her pajamas. It wasn’t planned that way, but no matter how much she tried to anticipate Boston’s next supernatural disaster or Josh’s next kidnapping and attempted ritual sacrifice, they always happened when she was dressed for bed and on the verge of sleep. It was for this reason that her worn gray sweater finally met its end when a werewolf launched itself at her and her silver stake in a back alley one unfortunate night. Sally landed on the cement, the stake embedded itself in the corpse that was now pinning her body, and the blood immediately started to seep onto her and her clothes.

“Eugh, god, _why_?”

She heaved at the still-wolfy body until it flipped over and off of her. The stake was deep in the corpse’s heart, but it was expensive as hell so Sally started attempting to wrench it out.

On nights like these she missed Josh’s dry commentary and occasionally helpful paranormal tidbits. But for as long as she had known him, Josh spent full moons out of commission. He had a paralyzing fear of and loathing for werewolves, and Sally suspected one of his family members had been killed or turned by a werewolf at some point.

When she first met him at the start of freshman year, Sally had deeply distrusted Josh once she noticed his conspicuous full moon absences. But her lycanthropy theory had fallen by the wayside for a number of reasons. First, anyone who had a conversation with Josh for longer than about three minutes knew he was virtually incapable of lying. That stutter alone gave him away every time. Second, Josh lacked all the traits that characterized werewolves in their human forms. No preference for eating meat, no abnormal hairiness, no heightened anger or lust during particular times of the month.

And finally, after three years of working together, Sally just _knew_ him. She could read him like a book. The terror that flooded his eyes every time werewolves came up, the tension of his body every day before the full moon, the disgust with which he called them “those things,” all proved that Josh was about as much of a werewolf as Sally was. He hated them, feared them, and was even a little obsessed with them. But he couldn’t be one of them.

For all that Sally was always tempted to tail Josh and see where he hid out on full moons, she could never bring herself to do it. Terrifying and humiliating him were the only things that would come out of tracking him down to find him locked up somewhere, where he would no doubt be at his most paranoid and defenseless. So Sally did what felt right, let him lick his wounds in private, and made sure that werewolves in the area were perfectly clear on the whole “stay the hell away” thing.

Sally finally managed to heave the stake out of the body. Her hand and wrist were now covered in the same blood that coated the weapon. She grimaced down at her ruined pajamas and the heavy body that she now had to dispose of.

“You know, you could’ve waited until _after_ midterms to rampage,” she muttered. 

\----------

The high school basement was ugly. _And creepy. Generally unsanitary. Probably not structurally--_

_Nope. Not going there._

Josh hit the last step and started shrugging out of his sweatshirt. Despite how well-practiced he was in this, he still always felt self-conscious about stripping down to nothing just a few yards below where he took Pre-Cal every day.

The cage was probably originally meant for storage. It was definitely big enough to hold several dozen stacked desks, and the lock and bars were secure enough to defend against bored summertime pranksters. But since the renovation of the school’s main levels a few years ago, nobody thought to use the dingy old space for much of anything. In fact, since three years ago, when Josh stole the keys to the basement and its cages from the head custodian, no one had even noticed that they were gone.

Josh pulled off his shirt while kicking off his shoes and socks, then folded and stacked everything just outside of the cage door. He took a quick breath and pulled his jeans and underwear down together, piling them on top of the other clothes. Finally, the Star of David that usually hung around his neck was tugged over his head and tucked inside a pocket just before Josh walked into the cage and closed the door behind him. 

As he reached through the bars with his ringkey-- the gap was thick enough for human arms but way too thin for the wolf’s paws or snout-- and started locking the many padlocks that were built into or added onto the door, Josh wished that Sally could be there with him.

It wasn’t the first time this fantasy had occurred to him, and as always, it was immediately followed by a surge of guilt. _Yeah, Josh, wouldn’t it be just great if Sally the Slayer could be here to watch you turn into a monster? Then maybe you could kill or maim or turn her, or even better, maybe she could finally just--_

_Nope. Not going there._

Josh finished tugging at the locks to make sure they were secure, dropped the keyring on top of his clothes pile, and pulled his arms back into the cage. He straightened up and sighed. 

When he was twelve, when he was first turned and still pretty clueless about what was happening to him, the changes were always about the pain. It was excruciating. The muscles that ripped apart and reformed below his skin and the bones that broke and crunched within his body wracked him. He would sob and scream with it. But as he got older, the pain became less noticeable compared to the fear of what he would do and what he had done. Waking up and not knowing where he was, or what time it was, or what had happened, that became more of a nightmare than the physical torture had ever been.

And now? Now that he was seventeen, a senior in high school, and a werewolf who had taught himself, almost to perfection, how to hide his wolf and protect his potential victims? The changes weren’t about him at all. They were all about Sally.

He had met her in their first year of high school. He had been living as a werewolf for two years, managing by a series of miracles not to hurt anyone in the process. He didn’t have any friends, through a combination of his social incompetencies and his terror of anyone finding out his secret. His parents and sister didn’t suspect anything, missing Josh’s odd behaviors due to their preoccupation with Josh’s mom’s recent breakdown.

He had been eating lunch on the first day of school, sitting on an isolated side of one of the cafeteria tables, when a girl plopped herself and her tray down in front of him. Josh gaped at her. She wore a deep purple dress and gold earrings that matched a long necklace. She was, besides being beautiful, clearly fashionable in a way that primed her for a top high school social status. Yet here she was. She looked at him with raised eyebrows as she took a big bite out of her sandwich. Then she smirked a little.

“I am god,” she said in a wavery ghost impression. “I am everywhere. I drive all night just to get back home.”

“Wh-- You-- Did you just quote Bon Jovi at me?”

The girl shrugged. “Wanted to turn the conversation to introductions. I’m Sally.”

“Well-- I-- Yeah, well, I’m Josh.”

She leaned forward onto her elbows. “So what do you like to do for fun around here? Fair warning, I have a part-time job that is a _serious_ pain to work around.”

It was Sally’s gorgeous dark eyes that Josh thought about as he felt the beginnings of the change hit him in the dank high school basement. He screamed in agony as he fell to his knees, but the only sound that echoed in his head was her bright, brilliant laughter, keeping the mind of the wolf at bay. 

\----------

“Look,” Bishop said, sitting down heavily behind his desk. “It’s as simple as this. You’re back in town, and that’s great. But I need to know that you’re... yourself, again. Back to normal and back in the fold. Can you understand my position here?”

“Of course. The politics in the area are tense. Issues need to be addressed. And I need to prove that my loyalties are intact. And the one thing we all know is that we need to get Boston back.”

Aidan paused and smiled, his fangs visible and his eyes swamped deep black.

“Which means someone’s got to kill the Slayer.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated! In fact, I would love you so much for feedback. You don't even know. 
> 
> Also, this is currently un-beta'd, but if anyone would be willing to beta it, please let me know! I would love you so much. You don't even know.


End file.
